Current backpacks, assault packs, and carrying packs use inexpensive material of poor quality with poor stitching in order to keep costs down. These inexpensive packs are delicate, and their parts, such as their carrying handles, are prone to tear apart while being used in critical situations, such as in remote mountainous areas and war zones.
Examples of existing military grade packs include, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,245, which describes a military backpack with a large rectangular frame; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0014490, which describes a bulletproof backpack; U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,194, which describes a backpack with side bolsters; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,956, which describes a backpack frame assembly and associated load carrying devices.
Prior attempts to improve packs, such as the foregoing and systems that allow a user to hang equipment from a pack via looped and stitched cloth, are substandard. The present invention solves the problems associated with present packs by protecting every element of the pack while further protecting the equipment carried by the pack. The present invention can also improve pack durability by incorporating tough interior and exterior materials, which can also improve protection of equipment carried by the pack.